


Meant for a Malfoy

by mystic118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Narcissa Black Malfoy Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118
Summary: Draco has made his decision about Pansy but what about his parents?The name might change but just remember this is a Lucius/Pansy pairing so it shouldn't be too hard to find.Check my profile for updates about this work.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Meant for a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> “You know, Narcissa still intends to make you a part of this family.” Lucius said.

December

Pansy was dressed to the nines for the Malfoy’s Yule Ball. It had always amazed her how she was able to keep in touch with Draco and his family even after the war was over and they had graduate from Hogwarts. Even now that she was twenty-one. Nevertheless, she was excited to see her best friend and his family, whom she considered as her own. She wore a long black corseted evening gown that had a slight emerald-green sparkle to it. Now that she was no longer a teenager, her figure was that of a woman’s. Her chest was full, and her hips were much wider than when she was in school. She had curves in all the right places and from the way men would look at her, she knew she was highly desirable. Her dress left little to the imagination as she flaunted her assets and although the dress clung to every supple curve of her body, the left side held a daringly high slit, exposing her softly sculpted leg and expensive black stilettos she got in Paris.

She checked herself in the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. Her face held dreamy dark brown eyes and full lips. Not many could pull off a smokey eye and a red lip the way she could. Along with her womanly body, she had also grown into her other features, namely her nose. It was no longer as upturned as it was in school. No one would dare call her pug-faced now. She added an emerald necklace she had gotten as a present from the Malfoy’s last Christmas, the matching earrings, her Slytherin ring, and a dainty snake bracelet. She grabbed her small black purse and the portkey that would transfer her to Malfoy Manor. She was given a special portkey. Unlike the rest of the guests who would show up outside the front door, she would show up inside the private drawing room. With a pop and a whoosh, she was transported to the private drawing room.

She could hear the party already in full swing. It was just like Pansy to make an entrance. She looked at the portrait of the Malfoy family and smiled. Draco looked so young in the photo; he couldn’t have been more than eleven. She grabbed her mirror from her purse and checked her reflection one last time. She smoothed her hair out. Over the years since she left school, she had grown her bangs out and her former chin length hair now flowed slightly past her shoulders.

She opened the door and checked the hallway. Being on the second floor of the manor, there wasn’t a soul in sight, not even the house elves. She walked down the hallway and peeked around the corner to see all the guests engaged in the pre-dinner conversations. She straightened her posture and walked towards the grand staircase, knowing all eyes would fall to her considering where she entered from. She descended from the stairs gracefully, just like her mother and governess taught her. Surely enough, conversations were hushed, and the attention was on her as she heard the string quartet played Tchaikovsky.

As she floated down the staircase, she saw Draco dressed in the finest robes money could buy. His robes almost complimented her dress. It was a black-on-black ensemble under a flowing emerald-green cape with a silver clasp at the front. She always told him that green brought out his eyes and she was glad that he had listened to her over the years, especially when it came to style. To his right stood Astoria Greengrass, his bride to be. The two never got along as Draco had been the one that got away. He chose Astoria and Pansy was hurt but just like any high society pure blood, she never dwelled on the situation. When she heard the news, she went straight to the manor to congratulate the two. Narcissa was least approving of Draco’s engagement as she always thought her son would end up with Pansy. Sometimes she would even meddle to see if she could scare Astoria away, but Pansy reassured her that Astoria was a fine match for Draco and that their children would be beautiful. Still Narcissa would continue to meddle until the day they say I do. She looked to Draco’s left and saw Narcissa, still radiant as ever and although her health had declined since the war, she still looked the picture of health. Next to her stood Lucius. Pansy had always admired his stoicism. He was what every pure blood male should aspire to look like, well groomed, strong, and dominating. Surprisingly, the Malfoy name hadn’t been tarnished during the war despite their obvious role, and thanks to Draco’s newfound friendship with Harry in their eighth year, all had been forgiven. She also saw her parents and her older brothers standing nearby the Malfoys.

Pansy saw Narcissa push Draco who had held her gaze during her descent. She smiled at the gesture as a mesmerized Draco left his irritated fiancé to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. It was like he was in a trance when she finally made it to the last step. The hushed conversations turned back into a lively atmosphere as the two of them met. Draco gladly held out his arm for her and walked her over to his parents. If anyone didn’t know that him and Astoria were engaged, they would have assumed that Pansy was his. Draco and Pansy really did look like a pair, as Astoria had worn a silver-coloured silk dress that almost matched Draco’s eyes.

“Where did she come from?” Astoria asked. “All the guests are supposed to arrive through the front door.”

“Quiet.” Narcissa embraced Pansy in a hug. “My sweet girl. You look radiant. I see you’re wearing the jewels Draco gave you last Christmas. And I must say, you and Draco look so picturesque next to each other.”

A jab that was obviously aimed at Astoria.

“Mother.” Draco said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” Pansy said. “But I must say, Astoria’s dress matches perfectly with Draco’s eyes.”

Draco thanked her with a smile and that seemed to put the confidence back in Astoria.

“I see, even after all these years, you still have your manners. I hope you will remember to not be so formal in the future. You’re practically family anyway.”

Another jab to Astoria. Pansy smiled and turned to Lucius. Even with her stilettos, he still towered over her.

“Mr. Malfoy. A lovely gathering you’ve put together.”

“Miss. Parkinson. I must agree with my wife, you look ravishing.” Lucius brought her hand up to kiss it. “I’m surprised you showed up here unaccompanied. I believe your dance card will be filled tonight.”

“I’ll be sure to put you at the top of the list.” Pansy smiled.

She was always ready with a witty comeback. Lucius smirked at her. A server came around with more wine glasses and they all took one. Pansy’s family had joined in on the conversation. Pansy greeted them with hugs and kisses.

“My dear brothers, how are you?” Pansy asked.

“Between Quidditch and a family, I feel like I’m always awake.” Phillip said.

She smiled at him. She always admired her older brothers. They had taught her to go after what she wanted in life and to never back down from a challenge.

“And you Perry?”

“Doing quite well as ministry jobs go. Although not as well as you are apparently.” Perry answered. “I hear your business is thriving.”

“Oh yes.” Narcissa joined in. “Please tell us about your collection. When is it coming out?”

After school and after all had been forgiven, Pansy started her own fashion line for the modern witch. She had recently started to dabble in a couture line.

“It’s set to debut in January. I’m wearing one of the pieces right now in fact.” Pansy said as she stepped back to show off her dress once more.

She twirled gracefully and smiled at the group.

“There are a few more modest pieces in the collection, but you know me, I love to make a statement.”

“And an entrance.” Astoria said under her breath.

“We’re having our annual New Year’s celebration coming up, I would love to wear a gown from your collection.” Narcissa said.

“Of course, Cissy. I would be delighted to make something for you.”

“Wonderful dear. We’ll have tea on Monday.”

“That’s perfect.”

“Now I don’t mean to spoil your fun, but I should let the rest of our guests know that our dinner is ready.” Lucius said.

He sauntered towards the string quartet and they finished playing. The crowd turned towards Lucius as he announced that dinner was ready and that they should start making their way to the ballroom. The guests shuffled towards the ballroom and found their respective tables. Narcissa walked with her arm linked with Pansy’s.

“How is your health, Cissy?” Pansy said discretely.

“You know these events take more of a toll each year.” Narcissa smiled at her.

Pansy knew that was code for “not well” and nodded.

“I don’t believe I’ll be able to dance this evening.” Narcissa said. “No number of charms or potions are strong enough these days. Will you help my husband open up the floor for me?”

Pansy nodded. “Of course.”

They reached their table near the edge of the dance floor. Guests were already indulging in the food laid before them. The Malfoy’s table was the biggest one, accommodating both the Malfoys and the Greengrasses. Pansy’s family sat in the table to the right of theirs. Pansy escorted Narcissa to her table and turned to walk away but Narcissa would let go.

“Sit with us dear.” Narcissa said. “Take the seat on the other side of Lucius.”

Pansy nodded and sat where she was told. The food was decadent and filled her tastebuds. She enjoyed conversing with the Greengrasses. She was told that Daphne, her roommate during her time at Hogwarts, couldn’t make it as she was still in Italy on her honeymoon with her new husband, Theodore Nott, who was also in the same year as her and Draco. And as many subtle jabs as Narcissa aimed at Astoria, they were sent right back to Pansy. It was no secret that the feud was still alive, well on Astoria’s and Narcissa’s part. Pansy had come to terms with the fact that the only relationship her and Draco would have from now on would be friendship. Astoria on the other hand couldn’t stand the fact that Pansy was still in Draco’s life, even though they had always been in the same social circles.

“I hear you’re coming out with a couture line Miss. Parkinson.” Mrs. Greengrass said.

“I am.” Pansy replied.

“Any chance you could design Astoria’s wedding dress?”

“Mother.” Astoria said. “We’ve already decided that my wedding dress will be designed by Pierre Petit.”

“I know dear. But with an unknown business, like Pansy’s, it might do her some good to have a family such as ours promoting her line.”

Purebloods were known for their backhanded compliments and subtle insults. Pansy smiled and let out a soft laugh.

“I just had lunch Pierre last week. My boutique is right next to his in Paris.” Pansy said. “He told me he was making a custom wedding dress for a pureblood girl, but I never thought it would be for you, Astoria.”

“Yes.” Astoria folded her arms over her chest. “He told me I would be the highlight of the season come summer.”

Pansy smiled at her and took a sip of her wine. Pansy’s clothing line had been doing well in Paris, that even the great Pierre Petit had taken notice of her. Once her couture line comes out, Pansy would finally be able to claim a luxury spot on Diagon Alley, right near Gringotts. She saw that everyone had finished their pudding and they were waiting for a cue from their host. Lucius kissed Narcissa’s cheek, stood up, and offered his hand to Pansy.

“Will you accompany me for the opening dance?” Lucius said.

“Why her?” Astoria thought she was quiet.

“Surely Astoria should accompany you, if Narcissa can’t, not Miss Parkinson.” Mrs. Greengrass said.

“I asked Pansy and it would be quite embarrassing if our guests were to think we were unsure of who would open the dancing.” Narcissa said.

Apparently, there was also a feud with the mothers as well. Pansy took Lucius’s hand graciously and gave Narcissa a kiss on her cheek as a sign of admiration and respect. Lucius led her to the middle of the floor. Lucius bowed to her and Pansy curtsied. He pulled her in by her waist and linked their hands for a waltz. The string quartet started to play Tchaikovsky again and the dancing had begun. There were claps from the guests as Lucius and Pansy waltzed around the floor. One piece blended into the next and soon there were more people that joined.

“A summer wedding?” Pansy asked as they continued to waltz. “Isn’t that a bit too close to Draco’s birthday?”

“You caught that didn’t you.” Lucius answered.

“And not to mention, Draco is more of a winter wedding, don’t you think?” She asked. “He’s always told me he wanted one.”

“I agree but the lovely Astoria thinks summer would be more appropriate.”

“I suspect Draco’s marriage contract is ironclad.”

“It is. If things don’t work out between them, she will lose the title of Malfoy and any children involved will stay under the care of Draco. Of course, if he was marrying you, there wouldn’t be much to worry about.”

“Draco’s made his choice, and I don’t want him to start doubting that decision. I assume a lot of money has already gone in to making this wedding happen.”

“It has.” Lucius said. “You know, Narcissa still intends to make you a part of this family.”

Pansy nodded. They were dancing quite close as the melody went on. She felt his hand drop lower, resting right at the top of her bum. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she felt his fingers leaving a tingling sensation through the fabric of her dress.

“And so, do I.” Lucius whispered in her ear.

Their faces were so close, and their eyes locked, for a moment before they were interrupted. Lucius was tapped on the shoulder. He pulled away from her and faced the man who tapped him.

“Do you mind if I cut in, sir?” It was Cassius Warrington.

“Not at all.” Lucius bowed to Pansy. “Pansy, dear, stay after all this is over. I know Narcissa will want to discuss some things with you.”

Cassius bowed to Lucius before Pansy curtsied to Lucius then to him. Pansy instantly missed the domineering feeling Lucius gave off when they danced. Cassius was different, and although he was about the same height as Lucius, his hold on her wasn’t as commanding.

“When I saw you come down the stairs, I think my heart stopped.” Cassius said. “And that slit is quite dangerous.”

Pansy felt herself being pulled closer as they danced to the melody.

“You’re too kind, Mr. Warrington.” Pansy said as they waltzed.

“Please, call me Cassius. Mr. Warrington is my father.”

She nodded. She kept her head high, trying to look in his eyes or give him any ideas. She looked over his shoulder as he kept complimenting her. He was quite a handsy dancer. He kept squeezing the small of her back.

“Your hand is slipping dangerously low, Mr. Warrington.” Pansy said. “And you are not my betrothed.”

“Then let’s change that.” He whispered into her ear, squeezing her once again.

Before Pansy could respond, Cassius was being tapped on the shoulder. Pansy breathed a sigh of relief as she saw who it was.

“Mind if I steal you away.” Draco said.

“Don’t you have a fiancé to dance with.” Cassius glared at him, not wanting to let go of Pansy.

“I would love to.” Pansy said, ignoring Cassius’s qualms. “Thank you for the dance Mr. Warrington.”

She curtsied to the two men in front of her and took Draco’s hand. He had left his cape on his chair. He whisked her away and she felt herself relax in his arms.

“What about Astoria?” Pansy asked.

“She’ll be fine for one dance.” Draco said.

Pansy looked over at Astoria who didn’t seem at all fine with the current situation.

“Also, a summer wedding, Draco?” Pansy asked.

Draco sighed.

“You always told me you wanted a winter wedding.”

“Astoria said, she was a summer, whatever that means, and that the wedding should take place during the summer because of it.”

“Are you still deciding dates?”

“Yes. Mum won’t let it go. She thinks a winter wedding would be more appropriate because of my birthday.”

“Your father agrees as well.” Pansy said. “And when Astoria says she’s a summer, she’s talking about her complexion: cool undertones, light blonde hair, blue eyes. The only reason you’re not a summer is because of your hair and eyes. All that silver screams winter possibly leaning towards spring.”

Draco smiled at her. “And what about you? Are you a winter as well? What are your thoughts on a summer wedding?”

“I am a definite winter, and you know I’ve always wanted a winter wedding. It just feels right. But as far as your wedding, I think you should try to compromise for late summer, that way she still gets her summer wedding, and you don’t look so sallow in photos otherwise you’ll be engaged longer than you intend.”

They heard the melody change from a waltz to a tango. Draco looked over at his mother who just smiled at him. He shook his head and changed positions with Pansy.

“My mother.” Draco sighed.

Pansy looked over at her and saw her smiling.

“Ready?” Draco asked.

“Always.” She smiled at him.

They moved away from each other never losing eye contact. Pansy stepped to the beat of the music. Her exposed leg being the highlight in this dance. Draco’s eyes trailed along her leg up to her body and then back to her eyes. She beckoned him with her fingers, and they fell into the tango. It was clear that these two experience dancers were the focus of the evening. There were a few couples still left on the floor, but they were at the centre. Each spin and turn were filled with sexual tension, and with their outfits, they were certainly a pair. They’re heads and bodies stayed close as they moved. Draco’s hands caressed every inch of her exposed leg as she wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. They were in their own little world. He dipped her and brought her back in one swift motion and the dance continued. It was like sex on hardwood. The sway of her hips was dangerous, even to the onlookers. He spun her out and turned away from her, his posture still dominating. She flowed to him, wrapped her arms around him and slid up him with her exposed leg. He caressed it once again, feeling her breath on his neck. They let go and Draco pulled her into him, her back meeting his chest. He squeezed her by her waist and she let out a soft moan as she felt his breath tickle her neck. They walked forward together like that, two becoming one. He pushed her out only to spin her back into him. They faced each other now as he felt his way down her arms to her waist. She dropped her head back at his action before being squeezed to come right back up to him. He spun her out and pulled her back once again. With the end of the song, she slid her leg out behind her and dropped, looking up at him as he held her from dropping all the way to the floor.

They were pulled from each other’s gaze with claps from the crowd. He pulled her up and they smiled at the crowd that had gathered to watch them. Their faces blushed as Draco took her by the hand and led her off the floor. They heard the melody change back to a waltz and the couples started to dance again. Pansy noticed that Draco’s hair had fallen out of place and brushed her fingers through his hair to fix it. Draco looked at her with dreamy eyes.

“Sorry.” She whispered. “Force of habit.”

Draco smiled at her. “That’s all right.”

Draco led her back to their table and found Astoria fuming with jealousy.

“Hello, love.” Draco looked at Astoria. “Fancy a dance?”

Astoria who was usually impassive, like most purebloods, was giving both Draco and Pansy a nasty scowl that would rival even Pansy’s resting face. She stood up, walked over to Draco, and planted her lips on his. Draco was taken aback but slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Pansy’s mood shifted slightly as she was fully brought back to earth. Draco pulled away only to now be mesmerised by Astoria.

“I’m so glad you’re _mine_.” Astoria said.

Draco smiled at her. “Where did mum go?”

“She retired upstairs.” Astoria said.

Draco was brought back down to earth. “Is she alright? When did she leave?”

“She’s alright son.” Lucius said. “She loved watching you dance, but she just felt a bit overwhelmed.”

Draco sighed. “Okay.”

“How about that dance, my love?” Astoria said as she pulled Draco back to the dancefloor.

Pansy watched Draco walk off before turning her attention to Lucius.

“Lucius, is she alright?” Pansy asked.

“Not here, my dear.” Lucius said as he led her away from the Greengrasses.

They walked to Lucius’s study, which was on the other side of the manor. Once they got to his study, he led her in, turned the lights on, and the fireplace lit up with a flick of his wand. Pansy watched as Lucius sat down in the lounge chair and slouched. He let out a sigh. Pansy had only ever seen him like this once before, when they first got the diagnosis that Narcissa’s health was failing. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her between his legs. She heard him sniffle against her belly. The once domineering man she admired had broken down. She felt tears prickling her own eyes, but she held them in.

“Lucius.” She whispered as she soothed him. “How bad is it this time?”

“Draco can’t know.”

“Okay.”

“I fear she won’t make it another year.” Lucius said looking up at her. “That’s what the private healer said.”

Pansy sighed. He pulled her down onto his lap and held her tight.

“Oh, Cissy.” Pansy said.

“Do you remember what I told you during our dance?” Lucius asked.

“I do.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’ve always wanted you to be a part of this family, so has Narcissa.”

“In another lifetime or if things had worked out between me and Draco, I know I would be welcomed with open arms.”

“That isn’t quite what we had in mind.”

Pansy looked at him, searching for some sort of answer.

“Well, both me and my wife have noticed, ever since you graduated from Hogwarts, that you have become quite the desirable young witch.” Lucius said.

His hand had moved from her waist to caressing her exposed thigh. His touch sent a shiver up her spine and back down to her core.

“And although Draco has made his decision about you, we, well I, have taken an interest in you, and Narcissa thinks that you will be an excellent second wife.”

Wife? Pansy thought she heard him wrong. Yes, she had always fancied Draco’s father like the other girls in her year, but she never thought her feelings would be reciprocated.

“Wife?” Pansy asked.

“I know, Pansy. I’ve heard rumours that even at my age I could still, what was the word they used, ‘get it?’ And that a certain witch had agreed with that statement.”

Pansy’s cheeks heated up.

“That was just a schoolgirl fantasy.” Pansy said softly. “I never thought it would actually happen.”

“Well, it just so happens that my wife approves of the arrangement. In fact, she was happy with the fact that I won’t be lonely when she’s gone.” Lucius said. “Plus, I quite liked my wife when she was a schoolgirl, and you are so much like her.”

“What about Draco? I know he wouldn’t approve.”

“That’s not up to Draco. Like you said, he’s made his decision.”

Pansy stared at Lucius, trying to take all this new information in. Her schoolgirl fantasy was actually coming true and not to mention with the hottest and richest pureblood, according to _Witch Weekly._ Her breathing was unsteady as he continued to caress her leg.

“Now, enough about Draco, I assume you still have your virtue.” Lucius said, inching his hand closer under her high slit.

She bit her lip at his touch and nodded, not trusting her voice.

“What was it like, not being able to let Draco fully experience you?” His hand rested on her mound.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Draco.” Pansy said softly.

She could feel the heat radiating from his hand. She gasped as she felt his fingers rubbing against her clit. Her knickers added extra friction as she felt herself growing wet. She bit back a moan as Lucius started to kiss her neck. He left a trail of kisses across her chest as her rubbed her slowly.

“Why me?”

“That is a conversation for another time.”

He pulled his hand away and she groaned, missing the feeling of his fingers.

“Did you know that I picked out these jewels?” Lucius asked as he played with her necklace. “Draco wanted to get you something smaller, but I knew you were worth more than that Greengrass girl.”

Pansy smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “And how much am I worth?”

“You my dear are the most priceless jewel in the world.”

She let out a soft laugh.

“We should re-join the party.” Pansy said as she got up from his lap. “I’ll speak to Cissy on Monday.”

“So, you’ve made your decision.” He stood up, towering over her once again.

“I have.”

“And what is it?” He held her close.

She looked into his eyes and whispered. “It isn’t a schoolgirl fantasy anymore.”

“No, it isn’t.” Lucius whispered back.

He lowered his head and captured her lips in his. His lips were so different from Draco’s. She could taste the firewhiskey he had drunk throughout the night as his tongue wrestled with hers. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. His hand snaked to the back of her neck, holding her steady as he dominated her. She let a soft moan escape into his mouth. He smiled at the way he was making her feel. He pulled away and looked at her once more. She stared back and smiled at the lipstick smeared on his lips. She brought out her wand and swished away their indiscretion. Her hair was fixed, and they looked as though nothing happened.

“Come, my dear.”

He led her back to the party where he kept his eyes on her as she danced with many more purebloods. She even let Draco dance with her again. Unofficially, she was his and Pansy couldn’t help but smile at the thought. The party lasted two hours past midnight and she was one of the last ones to leave. Her parents and brothers had turned in once the clock struck midnight. Pansy saw Draco kiss Astoria goodnight as she left with her parents. The manor was quiet once again, just how she liked it.

“Thank you so much for having here.” Pansy said.

“No, thank you for being here.” Lucius said. “It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“Give Cissy my best.” She hugged Draco. “And let her know that I’ll be here for tea on Monday.”

“We will my dear.” Lucius said, giving her a peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear. “Think of me tonight.”

He smirked at Pansy. Her cheeks felt flush once again. She smiled at the two of them and used her portkey to get back to her home. When she returned that night, all she could think of was Lucius. She wiped off her makeup and shed her dress and undergarments, not bothering with any sleepwear. She got in bed and started working her fingers over her clit, trying to replicate the feeling of Lucius’s fingers. She thought of him as she reached her high and fell asleep, dreaming of her schoolgirl fantasies.


End file.
